


There's a Pokemon on You

by canarycry (Frost_Iron)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, barry has an addiction, in which hal rages at the app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/canarycry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is 100% fed up with Barry's addiction to Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Pokemon on You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than usual!

Hal had been off planet for 2 weeks Earth time and was looking forward to returning home to the modest yet comfortable apartment he shared with his boyfriend and fellow League member, Barry Allen. The mission to an outlying Oa base had been mostly a waste of time as the peace treaty between two planets had fallen through about five minutes after Hal arrived and all because no one had told him that as moderator over the treaty he was in charge of procuring refreshments for each party of aliens and of course Hal then mouthed off:

“Un-fucking believable…what am I a god damn caterer?”

So long story short, he had been out there longer than anticipated only to have the treaty backfire in his face. It had left Hal in a rather grumpy and tired, so when he slipped into bed beside the peacefully sleeping blonde man, Hal found it easy to fall asleep, thankful to be back home.

The pilot was mid-dream, enjoying the very naked Barry Allen before him when a sudden screech jolted Hal out of his sleep and out of bed into defense mode. He looked around the room for a threat, his heart pounding in his chest when his eyes landed on Barry sitting up with his phone in his hands.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Is someone hurt? Is the world ending?” Hal asked, wondering why Barry was staring at his phone as though the world was coming to an end.

Barry looked up slowly, a blush creeping up on to his cheeks.

“There’s a Pikachu in the living room.”

Hal’s face contorted into what could only be described as a mix of absolute rage and annoyance.

“You woke me up…from my first sleep in a real bed in almost a month for a fucking _Pokemon_?!” Hal scrubbed both hands over his face and tried not to burst into tears out of sheer frustration. He was exhausted, hungry, and now annoyed at the love of his life over a game he truly wished would stop consuming the time of everyone around him.

"But Hal it's a Pikachu...it has lightning powers. _Lightning_ ," his voice hardly above a whisper as if he were some 10 year old kid again.

"First catching your god damn basic-bitch pidgeys ruins a meal and our date, and now a less than legendary pokemon pulled me out of a blissful dream and into a state of panic all because you nearly piss your pants with excitement every time your phone buzzes!" Hal began to pace back and forth, staring down his boyfriend until Barry held up a hand.

"Okay I'm sorry I woke your grumpy butt up...but can you stop moving for a second please?"

Hal quirked an eyebrow but stopped moving as he waited for an explanation.

"There's a pidgey on your shoulder."


End file.
